


quill and key

by God0fYonder



Series: prequels [1]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Prequel, from Vexs perspective, set before S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: Vex recalls his first time meeting ho tan. very cute plus i love them.
Relationships: Scribe Elder Ho-Tan/Wise Elder Vex
Series: prequels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991188
Kudos: 4





	quill and key

It was a very special day for us as I was going to meet my co workers for the first time. I met with Flowers outside the doors, he was with Presley outside the chamber door. "hey man ready to get started vex or should I say Wise Elder Vex" he smiled. I laughed "thanks flo.. i mean vice Elder Flowers" we laughed for a while until we saw a newbie. 

"hello... I'm HoTan". I blushed and leaned over to Flowers "who's that?" I whispered.

"That is Scribe Elder HoTan were good friends do u want me to talk to him?". I froze and begged him not to. 

I decided to do it myself and walked over with my trusty Quill in hand. "Hi you must be vex" she said whilst leaning out her hand "errrrr yes thats me" I blushed. We saw the door open and we walked in to take our seats. I saw HoTan next to Choops and so i raced over next to the seat and sat down. "oh no … I cant find my quill I must have forgotten it … I cant be a scribe if I cant write anything" 

I gave him my quill " here you go my dear I hope this is ok this quill is a Phoenix feather". He placed it into his hand. "thank you vex as a token of thanks let me give you this" he took off his key necklace and placed it over my neck. From that day on I promised never to take it off.


End file.
